yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Trickstar
"Trickstar" is an archetype of female LIGHT Fairy monsters used by Aoi Zaizen in the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime, which debuted in the OCG with Code of the Duelist. Appearance Design with "Trickstar Holly Angel", "Lilybell" and "Lycoris in the anime.]] The "Trickstar" monsters are based on Japanese idols. All of the members shown so far are females dressing in colorful attires and having are pairs of butterfly or dragonfly like wing as well as tattoo of varying shape on their faces. Their skirt designs resemble the petal of each flowers they're named after. The main deck monsters have an appearance of a teenage girl, while the extra deck monsters have an appearance of young woman. The monster Dark Angel, although not being an official member of this archetype, has a similar design to the rest of the Trickstar monsters and was also used by Aoi in the anime. Etymology Trickstar is a portmanteau of the words "Trick" and "Star" while also playing on the word "Trickster". The members of this archetype are named after various flowers. Members Main Deck Extra Deck Support Official Pseudo Playing style The primary strategy of a "Trickstar" Deck is dealing small amounts of effect damage, usually 200 damage, multiple times through various effects. Each will deal damage when: * "Trickstar Candina" - Your opponent activates a Spell or Trap. * "Trickstar Narkissus" - Your opponent activates a monster's effect from their hand or graveyard. * "Trickstar Lycoris" - Your opponent adds to their hand for each card (including those drawn by effect or for their Draw Phase),. * "Trickstar Black Catbat" - A monster it points to is sent to the GY (by battle or card effect). * "Trickstar Holly Angel" - A "Trickstar" is Summoned to a zone it points to. * "Trickstar Light Stage" - One of your "Trickstar" monsters deals damage. The archetype is not without the ability to deal battle damage, however; * "Trickstar Holly Angel" gains ATK each time a "Trickstar" monster deals damage, including herself. * "Trickstar Lilybell" can attack directly. This archetype's secondary strategy is to disrupt your opponent's plays to prevent them from mounting a comeback. "Lightstage" can lock down their Set Spells and Traps for a turn before forcing a "use it or lose it" scenario. "Trickstar Reincarnation" banishes the opponent's entire hand face-down and lets them draw an equal number of new cards for them (which can also deal significant burn damage off of the effect of "Lycoris"), eliminating the benefit of search cards and cards that activate in the Graveyard. "Holly Angel" prevents "Trickstar" monsters in her Link Points from being destroyed. "Lycoris" can return "Trickstar" monsters from the field to the hand to avoid other removal effects. To help facilitate the above strategies, "Trickstars" have immense searching and reviving power. "Lightstage" can search any of the "Trickstar" monsters on activation. "Candina" can search any "Trickstar" card, including herself, when Normal Summoned. This will often be "Lilybell," which you can then Special Summon, allowing you to promptly Link Summon "Holly Angel" or attack directly with "Lilybell" via its effect to recover a "Trickstar" card from the Graveyard. "Lycoris" can return "Candina" to your hand to allow you to Summon her and search again. "Reincarnation" can be banished from the Graveyard to Special Summon a "Trickstar" from the Graveyard. Weakness * As with all Link Summon-based deck, card that prevents Special Summons, or specially Link Summons, will shut them down. * As an Effect Damage-based deck, card that prevents Effect Damage, or benefit from Effect damage, will pose threat. ** Unlike other Effect Damage-based deck, one-time damage prevention will not work against this deck. * As a deck that chains effect, this deck will be very prone to Chain Effects or Effect that affects the entire Chain Link. * General weakness against LIGHT monsters monsters, such as "Ally of Justice" or "Light-Imprisoning Mirror". Official Decklists References Category:TCG and OCG archetypes